


Outtakes

by ikerestrella



Series: We Were Twenty/年方二十 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella





	1. Dean与Bennett太太

十月的天气清爽，秋风瑟瑟，空气里似乎已经可以嗅到冬天的味道。有些人家甚至已经用起壁炉。他回家的路上常常能看到石砖堆砌的细小烟囱里蹿起一股股的灰烟。他的肩上挎着包，里面装满了拼写试卷、数学测试卷还有育儿方面的书籍。有些书的重量已经和他以前用的那些枪相比拟，还有的和他装盐和刀的袋子差不多重。这一切也没多大差别。  
  
每到星期四，Bennett太太都要去购物。他之所以知道，是因为过去每到星期五她都会来到车库，抱怨她昨天去购物时车里老是响个不停。一般她都是开车去，东西太多两手拿不完。不过这一次——  
  
“主要是秋天的景色太美了，”她愉快地对他说着，把手里一大罐狗粮落在他的怀里，还有用来做派的馅料，“既然你要吃，倒不如就帮我拿着。”她说。Dean笑了起来，伸出手去帮她接过另一个袋子。  
  
“是很不错，”他说。Bennett举起布满皱纹的手，指了指周围的树。  
  
“真漂亮，”她简单地说，然后深吸一口气，又心满意足地吐出，“你以前住的地方秋天漂亮吗？”  
  
她大概指的是堪萨斯，大概是以前他们告诉过她。他没跟她说过，他们已经把整个美国都转了个遍，至少已经看过了四十个州。他们过去每个秋天，都坐在汽车里，望向窗外的树。   
  
“没这儿漂亮，”Dean说。她点了点头，接受了他的话。  
  
“这儿的景色是没法比的，”她同意道，“我一直听他们说起佛蒙特州有那些什么——”她不屑地摇头，“不过我的确觉得大家都没能好好赏识我们这儿的景色。噢，你和Sam有空该去爬爬山，去布埃纳维斯塔那边的山楂树瀑布玩玩——你们喜欢去野外玩吗？那里可漂亮了，可是我年纪大了，去不了那儿了，”她大笑，“我这把老骨头，怎么可能爬得了一百多尺呢！”接着，她像是想起了什么，面色柔和下来，“我想Sam应该也不行吧，可怜的孩子。”她愁苦着脸，就像老太太常做的那样，如同在无声地念叨着：真糟糕啊，真糟糕。“不过开车上山去看看风景也是很值得的。”  
  
Dean不经意地点了点头，开口道，“说不定我们可以找个周末开上去。他最近有点，呃，神经兮兮的，老是不想安安心心地呆在办公室里，你明白吧？”  
  
他们到达了她家门口。她开门时手微微有些颤抖，但还是成功地用手掌将门推开。  
  
他有些无所适从地站在门口，不知道该做些什么，“要我帮你收拾收拾吗，Bennett太太？”  
  
她惊喜地笑了，“那些孩子果然对你产生了影响是吧？当然了，亲爱的，我很感激。快进来，快进来。”


	2. Sam和Dean外出庆祝

噢，天哪。Dean就是个大傻瓜，而且他自己还不知道。  
  
Sam坐在副驾位上，看向窗外，眨了眨眼。  
  
“你确定？”他问道。Dean伸出手向他的后脑勺上一拍。  
  
“快给我下车，Sammy。”  
  
Dean订了座位。Dean，订了，座位！Sam一整晚都不敢相信这件事，哪怕现在他们已经坐在一张靠墙角的桌边，手里拿着菜单和一本二十页的酒水单。   
  
“Dean，”Sam说。不过他的哥哥直接无视掉他，愉快地哼着歌，翻看着酒水单。“Dean，我们付不起这个钱。”  
  
Dean对他摆了摆手，“你以为我今晚没做准备啊，Sammy？快选点什么，我都考虑好了，老兄，别担心。”  
精致的桌布，暧昧的灯光，还有蜡烛。女人们踏着轻快的步子，穿着黑色小洋裙、戴着珍珠，挽着身边一身豪气的男人的手腕，从他们面前经过。Sam从不记得自己什么时候像现在这么尴尬过。  
  
“你确定？”Sam翻着页，脸红得像是涂了一层漆。，“我们没必要——”他正要合上菜单，Dean却一把抓住了他的手腕，制止了他。  
  
突然，他眼里的笑意全然消失，脸一下子阴沉下来，“你想离开？”  
  
“什么？不是，只是——”  
  
他脸上的笑容渐渐荡漾开来。Dean松开手，拇指放上Sam的脉搏处，温柔地来回抚摸，“那就别这样。拜托，Sammy，今晚都是为了你。”他举起装着清水的杯子，满脸喜悦，“恭喜。”


End file.
